


Not So Secret

by thesmollbean



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmollbean/pseuds/thesmollbean
Summary: When Mizuki reveals the fox to Naruto what happens when he already knows about him





	

"They all thought the knowledge was hidden but then again they all saw the face value in life not looking any deeper than what they wanted to see.

They didn't do much to hide the information but then what can you do in a village filled with civilians, you want them to keep information secret yet you don't give them examples of what would happen to them if they didn't keep quiet about it and you can't keep tabs on everyone.

And they didn't even do a good job at keeping it a secret with calling me all those names it is quite obvious with them yelling at me calling me things like 'demon brat' and 'fox demon'.

Don't get me started on my birthday. It is the exact same day as the Kyuubi's attack it doesn't take a damn genius to guess that it doesn't mean anything. And then there is the seal on my stomach I mean common seriously it is a damn seal it has to hold something back.

And come on I have snuck into ANBU headquarters don't you think I did something other than to prank them I mean wouldn't you want to find out what they have on you so you can figure out why everybody hates your guts.

And that opens up another whole bucket of worms I mean common I look almost completely like him I mean who else has bright blond hair and blue eyes I mean sure I don't act like him and I have more curved facial features just like my mums (not as easy to see hers but it's there) but still I look almost look completely like him.

So they are all idiots if they think I don't know.

So what's Mizuki going on about me being the Kyuubi incarnate or something or rather I think I am going to… I said that all out loud didn't I" two nods directed at me "ahh hmm how do I put this…. Mizuki you're an idiot and I am going to kick your ass then I am going to take Iruka-sensei and the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing to Jiji now" I say, now that I got what to say out of the way.

"How do you expect to do that brat?" Mizuki-teme asks laughing all the way.

"Like this!" I say easily as I bring my hands into a cross sign and push chakra into the move. As I let my clones finish Mizuki-teme off I grab the scroll and help Iruka-sensei up. Once I see the clones finished the teme off I grab him by the ankle and begin to drag him back to the village to go see Jiji and get me my headband.

END

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think for my first fic I know it's not long and I know I may have messed some stuff up but I do hope you guys don't be too harsh on me in your reviews and if you wouldn't mind giving me some kind of feedback or response but please no flames. This story has been uploaded to my ff.net and watt pad account so please don't think I copied this off of someone. Also, I don't own Naruto the credit goes the respective owner.


End file.
